Duncan and Gwen Scenarios
by Xinice
Summary: This will be a never ending story! It's just a bunch of OneShots, and you can make your own by either PMing me, or by review.
1. Chapter 1 Sunset Kiss

**HI! I decided to make DxG scenarios, meaning this'll be a bunch of oneshots! There will be a oneshot in each chapter about Duncan and Gwen. And you guys can say in the reviews where to start, like 'The Movies' ect. So I'll start the first oneshot!**

**One Shot By:Xinice**

**Title:Sunset Kiss**

Duncan and Gwen were at the park, laughing and playing. Duncan was chasing Gwen around while Gwen screamed, yet laughed.

"I'll get you!" Duncan yelled while sprinting towards Gwen. Gwen giggled and climbed up a tree, and sat on one of the branches.

"Come and get me!" Gwen yelled down to Duncan. Gwen laughed at Duncan's frustration. Duncan was struggling to climb the tree, till he got a grip on one of the branches.

"YES!" Duncan climbed while Gwen sat there watching him making his way towards her. When he _finally _made it, he was panting and gasping for air. "Why was I chasing you again?"

"I don't really remember.." Gwen giggled while looking of into the sunset. "The sunset's beautiful." Gwen smiled.

"Not as beautiful as me." Duncan smirked while pointing to himself. Gwen giggled while looking back towards the sun. Duncan smirked while wrapping his arms around Gwen shoulder, pulling her in. There was a moment of silence till Duncan broke the ice.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Hm?" Gwen looked over at Duncan wondering what he was about to say. But when she did, Duncan leaned forward and kissed her.

Gwen was speechless to death. Her eyes, wide open, looking at Duncan with his eyes closed. Duncan wrapped his arms around Gwen's small waist and puled her closer, careful they won't fall of the branch. Gwen slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck. They broke for air.

"You kissed back!" Duncan smiled. Gwen blushed and slightly nodded her head. "I love you..." Duncan randomly said, looking away. Gwen looked more surprised than before. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way...There's other hot chicks...But not as hot as you.." Duncan admitted truthfully, a _tiny_, I repeat, _tiny_ blush that crept up on his face.

"Duncan...I-I love y-you to..." Gwen stuttered, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan slightly smiled, but inside he was dancing with joy. They leaned in for a kiss, but Gwen placed her pale finger on Duncan's lip.

"Not until you catch me first." Gwen giggled and grabbed the tree branch that was below her, and jumped on the ground successfully. Duncan on the other hand, stumbled through every branch and chased for Gwen one he _finally _got down.

Duncan chased Gwen around till he jumped on top of her, and hungrily kissed her. After their little make out session, Duncan picked her up and placed her in his car.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"On our first date." Duncan smiled and drove of, into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2 Classroom Shenanigans

**This OneShot came from BestFanfictions! **

**OneShot By:BestFanfictions**

**Title: Class Room Shenanigans.**

Duncan and Gwen walked down the hall, talking and laughing as they did. They both stopped to a poster with the words 'PROM' written in big black bubble letters.

"You going?" Duncan asked Gwen, nudging her in the side softly.

"Eh. Maybe, if a boy asks me, I'll go. If not..Then I won't go." Gwen shrugged at kept walking forward. Duncan tailed along behind her with a nervous look on his face.

"Why do you look so nervous? Scared to ask Courtney?" Gwen let a cool chuckle escape her teal lips. Duncan growled and shook his head 'no'.

"I'm not even gonna ask her..Or even _talk_ to her...Oh wow that will be a nightmare." Duncan said while having a worried look on his face, imagining what will happen if she laid a finger on her. He'll get hit in a place that will be a living nightmare.

Duncan and Gwen sat down on the school fountain. No body bothered to even go close to, or even look at it. The fountain was still working fine, it's just no-body thought it would be fun place. But for Gwen, she thought it was nice an peaceful.

"Why are we here again?" Duncan asked and sat down beside Gwen.

"Cause I like it here." Gwen smiled and looked over at the teenagers running around. "I don't like to be in a crowd, and this is a place that will be the last thing to be crowded." Gwen added. She took out a sketch book and began sketching the fountain, with Duncan watching her.

"So...I'm just gonna sit here and watch you sketch a crappy fountain?" Duncan chuckled as Gwen shot him a glare.

"It's not crappy...It's just empty." Gwen continued sketching, and within seconds, she was done.

"Wow...This is actually pretty good...Better than anything I've seen." Duncan smiled as he took the sketch pad from Gwen's pale hands.

"No-body ever commented on my sketches before.." Gwen mumbled quietly, enough for Duncan's pierced ears to hear.

"Well someone commented on them now." Duncan smiled, wrapping his arms around Gwen's shoulders. Gwen blushed and leaned in into Duncan's warm chest.

"So...What now?" Gwen asked looking back at the school entrance. They still had a few hours till they go back to their classes.

Duncan shrugged and looked around for something to do.

"Wanna pull a prank on someone?" Duncan asked. Gwen nodded her head eagerly. And in a few moments...

"Disrespectful...And just plain disgusting..." There, they sat in an empty class room, also called 'detention'.

"Oh! And don't for get funny." Duncan added, see how much he can push his teacher's buttons.

"...Detention for 2 hours..." Their teacher glared at them and left the room, mumbling some words that can't be said.

"Well...It was worth it." Gwen smiled and looked over at Duncan's seat. But he wasn't there. "Duncan?" Gwen looked around the room but heard some light breathing behind her. "Your behind me aren't you..."

"Aw...How did you know?" Duncan asked while sitting on Gwen's desk.

"I'm not telling you.." Gwen smirked leaning towards Duncan, poking his chest. Duncan pouted and walked towards the board. "What are you doing?" Gwen followed Duncan and looked at what he was looking. There was 2 red roses placed at the teachers desk. Duncan took them and gave them to Gwen.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Duncan asked, his face was flushed a little. Gwen shook her head 'no' and kissed Duncan's cheek, causing his face to be flushed oure red. Gwen's face was a light shade of pink.

"No...I won't tell you...But I'll take the flowers thank you.." Gwen looked at the flowers, blushing as she did.

"You know...Those flowers will look good at the prom." An idea popped in Duncan's mind as he said those words.

"I never said I was going to the prom." Gwen looked towards Duncan who just wrapped his arms around Gwen's shoulder.

"Well...What if I asked you...Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Duncan asked, getting _really _close to Gwen's face. Gwen blushed like the sun and quietly said.

"Yes..." Duncan lit up like the stars.

"Whoa! Really!?" Gwen leaned in closer and closer, but of course...And interruption.

"What are you two doing?" There teacher had just walked in on them. Duncan slowly dragged a blushing Gwen and himself.

"You know what...We'll just sit still..." Duncan mumbled Gwen's ear and leaned in for a quick peck, which left Gwen in shock.

"I'll watch you guys...I don't want anything naughty happening in my class room.." Gwen just blushed while thinking what will they do at prom.

"Something naughty.." Duncan mumbled and smirked.

**Hope you guys like it! Anyway, review and leave a like! BIA!**


End file.
